


More Than One

by RandomFandomDamndom



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't worry its not too sad though, Fluff, Group Kisses, Karl is a writer, Light Angst, M/M, Quackity has snakebites, Quackity may be a drug addict, Sapnap trying to vibe, Slight Dream and George, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmates, Very Light Angst (i held back)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomDamndom/pseuds/RandomFandomDamndom
Summary: Soulmates are paired by the tattoo that appears on their wrist at the age of 18.  What is Sapnap to do when he ends up having two?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077971
Comments: 30
Kudos: 648





	More Than One

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEE IVE BEEN WANTING TO DO THIS SHIP FOREVER!!! I honestly love this ship so much and really wanted to do a Soulmate thing for it! I am really happy with the way it turned out and I hope you all enjoy it just as much as I do!!

Soulmates are paired by the tattoo that appears on their wrist at the age of 18. Usually the tattoo resembles something that the two have in common. Sometimes it appears on the right, sometimes it appears on the left. But whoever matches your tattoo is your soulmate. Some people believe in the tattoo system, always asking for people to show their wrist and making sure their sleeves are up for theirs to be on view. Many others don't believe in it, choosing to get tattoos over or around theirs to hide it forever. Some even tried for tattoo removal which proved to be faulty when the tattoo appeared the next day.

Sapnap was excited for his tattoo. He just turned 18 and he could not stop looking at his wrists, continuously pulling up his sleeves to check. He was eating dinner with his family, picking at the food on his plate with a frown.

" Honey, I'm sure it will show up soon. You just have to give it some time," His mother says, giving him a small smile.

" It took me almost the entire day before mine showed up," His dad added. Sapnap only sighs with a nod before scooping up a bit of food on his fork. It never made it to his mouth when he finally saw black ink just peeking out from his sleeve on his right wrist. He instantly dropped the fork and pulled up his sleeve a bright smile spreading across his face. There on his wrist is a small planet-like shape with white swirls and hearts inside it. Around it are two diagonal rings of music notes. Sapnap can't hold in his excitement as he giddily jumps up and down.

" I can't wait! They must like music! And space too, fuck this is so great," Sapnap exclaims. Before his mother can get on him for cursing his dad pipes up.

" What's that on your other wrist?"

Sapnap gives his dad a confused look before turning to his other wrist and seeing a colorful image on his wrist. It is a bonfire with a little duck laying next to it. Sapnap's eyes widen and he looks up to his parents equally as wide eyes.

" I have two soulmates?"

\----------

Sapnap sighs as he drinks down another shot, holding out a couple of tens to pay for all the shots he's consumed. He wasn't planning on going to a bar tonight, but he didn't have a choice when his soulmate roommates wanted to get busy in bed. He doesn't exactly know why he decided to live in an apartment with his long distance friends who just so happened to be soulmates, but Dream and George are good friends and he would rather pay group rent than deal with it all on his own. Thought nights like this only make him understand how lonely he is. Dream and George were lucky enough to know each other before their tattoos formed. Sapnap ultimately felt left out, but they still kept him in the friend group and were even kind enough to offer him to live with them in Florida.

" Any more for the night," The bartender asks. Sapnap shakes his head as he finally stands up from the bar stool and makes his way towards the door. He's already pretty drunk and he decides that walking home will be best since he can sober up in the cold night and let Dream and George have more time before he arrives. Before he can leave however, he manages to bump into a man besides him.

" Ay watch where you're fucking walking man," The guy yells, turning around to give Sapnap an angry glare.

" Oh piss off," Sapnap says as he continues to walk past, completely ignoring the guy as a whole. He feels a hand grab his shoulder and he's twisted around to look at the man. His entire body stills and it feels as though his breath is taken away from him. All the anger that was once there is gone and replaced with a feeling he doesn't know. Sapnap tries to ignore it and instead takes the time to seize the guy up in case of a fight. He's a good bit shorter than Sapnap, probably a few inches or so and he has a blue beanie covering his head, a bit of black hair peeking out the front. He has snakebites and tattoos cover his arms, especially around his wrists.

" At least say you're sorry pal," The small guy says, a hint of an accent in his voice. Sapnap rolls his eyes again and turns away only for a fist to ram into his back. It's enough to set Sapnap off and swing back, knocking the guy in the chest and having him stumble back a bit. Because of the alcohol, his accuracy is not the best and the little guy is a lot stronger than he looks. Some people start yelling at them while others leave the bar in case the situation escalates. It doesn't go farther than a few punches here and there, Sapnap hitting the guy and the guy hitting him right back. The little guy makes an angry noise and Sapnap widens his arms, asking for the guy to try to hit him, what he doesn't expect is for the guy to suddenly stop and stare at his wrist.

" Y- you-" The boy is interrupted when he hears sirens blare from outside the bar. He instantly perks up and grabs at Sapnap's wrist, pulling him out of the bar and down the street. Sapnap tries to break from his grasp, but the harder he tugs back the tighter the man grips his wrists. If anything happens he knows he can defend himself, so he lets the boy drag him farther away from the bar until the sirens are barely audible. By the time he lets go they're both breathing heavily.

" The hell was that for," Sapnap asks when he finally regains his breath. The man doesn't say anything as he shows his right wrist to Sapnap. Sapnap can barely comprehend what he's looking at by the mass amount of ink that covers the man's arm, but there is a little bonfire with a duck sitting next to it. Sapnap quickly pulls up his left sleeve to show his wrist to the boy. They look at their tattoos and it is unmistakably the same tattoo. Sapnap goes from being angry to feeling a great amount of happiness run though him.

" I can't believe you're one of my soulmates," Sapnap says excitedly.

" Wait, soulmates," the boy asks, his voice wavey. Sapnap only nods before showing his planet tattoo. The boy quickly shows his other wrist, the main tattoo that stands out being a small heart made of swirls and other smaller hearts.

" Quackity, by the way," The boy says.

" Oh yeah! Um, I'm Sapnap." They both stand there in an awkward silence.

" So you want to maybe come over and we can talk about all this," Sapnap suggests.

" I mean, I don't have anything better to do. So why not," Quackity responds.

Luckily when Quackity ran them away from the bar, he ran them in the direction of his shared apartment, so it doesn't take long before he is pulling his keys out and opening the door.

" Sorry if my roommates are a little loud or annoying, they're soulmates," Sapnap says as he leads Quackity inside. The boy only returns an understanding nod before looking around the apartment. Sapnap leads Quackity to sit on the couch in their living room.

" So you want a drink or anything, maybe help us sober up," Sapnap suggests. Quackity gives him a nod and Sapnap makes his way into the kitchen right beside them. He's lucky there is a wall between them that he can hide behind and freak out. He starts to question why he didn't just ask to talk to this guy on a different day or go somewhere other than his house. He could be some serial killer or a fucked up druggie. But he is Sapnap's soulmate, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited to get to know him. So Sapnap quickly gets them both a glass of cold water and finally returns to sit on the couch next to Quackity. It's silent for a very long moment, the two drinking their glasses of water and looking at the blank television in front of them.

" So, we're soulmates," Quackity finally says awkwardly.

" I'm sorry. It's just all weird to me. I mean, I guess you can already tell that I’m not a believer." Quackity motions to the tattoos all over his forearms," It's not really that I don't want you now that I know. To be honest the second I looked at you I felt as if my heart was gonna burst. It's just weird for me. I don't really understand."

" I mean I don't think any of us do. Don't know why they exist, don't know why it happens. We just know that we have a connection. I mean why do you, me and our third exist? That's not even natural to soulmates."

" Do you really think this soulmate thing is true? I mean we literally met because of a stupid bar fight. I don't get how that makes us soulmates," Quackity asks, his anxiety getting the better of him.

" Who knows if it is real, but I think if we can at least try we can maybe find out," Sapnap responds. Quackity only nods his head before taking a deep breath. Even before he got his tattoos he didn't believe in the system, but the moment both of his wrists had them he wanted to get rid of them entirely. The fact that something so unnatural happened to him, he doesn't want to believe it. It doesn't make sense. He even thought he might have two because he'll lose one and have to find the other.

" If you're a non believer why did you point mine out," Sapnap suddenly asks.

" Because it's like, the moment I looked at you I knew. And when I saw your wrist, I didn't want you to go without at least finding me," Quackity answers.

" I felt the same. When I looked at you I just sort of knew."

" Tell me about yourself," Quackity quickly says. Maybe if he knows a little more about the guy, he'll be willing to at least try. At least give him something rather than going in without knowing the guy at all.

" Well I guess my name's Sapnap. I am from Texas and I came to Florida to live with my friends. I want to do computer science and go to a school near here. I like Pandas, arson and my pet fish," Sapnap says, trying to get through the most important things about him. Quackity gives him a nod before thinking about himself.

" I, uh, I'm Quackity. I'm Hispanic and I honestly don't remember why I'm here," Quackity sucks in a breath while he plays with one of his snakebites," I don't want to scare you, but I got problems man. I'm kind of a drug addict and today wasn't the first time I ran from the cops."

" Can I help you?"

" What," Quackity asks in surprise, never hearing that question before.

" Do you want me to help you get over them," Sapnap says, a sweet softness in his voice.

" It's not that easy-"

" I know, but you don't seem to enjoy it. And I want to support you."

Quackity doesn't think he's ever had someone ask if he’s wanted help. If he really wanted to get over it. His only friends are addicts as well and they seem fine with it. But the way Sapnap asks him, the way that he hears worry in his voice. It hurts to think that this man has no clue who he is or what he life is and he's willing to help because of a stupid tattoo. This is why he doesn't believe in it. Because the stupid tattoo directs who your supposed to love without even knowing who the person is. You have to trust that you will love them. What is conflicting with his mind is that it already works. The longer he sits next to Sapnap, the more he wants to be with him and know. He doesn't want to believe, but his stupid emotions are making it so hard.

" You deserve better than me," Quackity says before standing up," Go find your other soulmate, they'll probably believe in the system."

" They're not my other, they're our third. You have a tattoo for them too," Sapnap yells out, grabbing Quackity before he can go.

" Why does it matter? You two can be happy without me-"

" That's not true, you don't know that!"

" I know that you know nothing about me! You don't know where I come from and you don't know how fucked up I am! How can you love someone you don't even know? Because it's 'meant to be'? Too bad because I don't believe in 'meant to be's."

Sapnap tries to stop him, but Quackity is already slamming the door shut. He hears footsteps behind him and two hands are placed on his shoulders.

" Sapnap is everything alright, we heard yelling," Dream asks tiredly but worriedly. Sapnap just sits there as he feels the first batch of tears fall down his cheeks. Dream and George are quick to pull him into a hug, both boys wrapped around him. In a perfect world, Sapnap, Dream and George would be soulmates. Sapnap does think it's stupid to be crying for someone he barely knows, but the pain he feels in his chest right now is unbearable.

" Let's get you to bed, we can talk about this in the morning," Dream reassures. So he does. He falls asleep and tries not to think about his soulmate.

\----------

Sapnap groans as he wakes up, a loud knocking breaking his slumber. His room is closest to the front door, so whenever someone knocks he's the one who hears it. His head hurts from the slight hangover and the knocking isn't helping any. Sapnap tiredly gets out of bed, cringing at the gross feeling of the clothes he wore yesterday. As long as he sprays himself with some smelly stuff the person at the door won't be able to tell. Actually, who is knocking at the door at 6 in the morning anyways? It takes him about a minute to think he's presentable enough before leaving his room and making his way to the door.

_ Knock knock knock _ raps against the door and Sapnap's head pounds with it. He finally opens the door and doesn't get to look at the person before they are hugging him. He stumbles back a bit and looks down to see a beanie as the person's head is shoved into their chest.

" I'm so sorry," Quackity's voice muffles. Sapnap wants to push him away, hold him, tell him he's sorry. But he waits for Quackity to talk. Quackity pulls away and looks down and around before finally having the courage to speak.

" I thought about the soulmate thing. I wish you could understand why it's so hard for me, but I was being selfish for not even giving it a try. It's unfair of me to just leave you like this-"

" You're not being selfish. When I was crying last night, my biggest thought was that I'm crying for a stranger. I understand that it's not easy to accept that you just have to love someone you don't know. If you do not want to try, I can't stop you. If I find our third first, I'll tell them why we won't have you. I just want you to be happy," Sapnap says. He wants to so badly ask Quackity to try and see. But he knows if the other wants to leave, he shouldn't stop him from going. In the end, he does have another soulmate who might believe in the system. There will just be a little hole for the both of them.

Quackity looks as if there are tears about to fall. Why did his soulmate have to be so caring and kind? He is giving Quackity an out, letting him get away from all the soulmate shit and live his own life. But his own life is not even good itself. He's a druggie who spends his time in cheap hotels, curbsides, abandoned houses and prison cells. He's done so much bad and for once, he realizes that he can get away from it all. Live a new life and just leave it all behind.

" I want to try. I want to try to love you, I want to try to get better. I want to just be a better person." Tears start to fall down Quackity's cheeks and Sapnap pulls him into a hug. The boy cries freely into Sapnap's shirt. He doesn't remember the last time he's cried. But he feels so comfortable that it's in the presence of his soulmate.

They take their time to talk about it, saying they won't be anything official until both are comfortable with it. When Dream and George wake up, they're surprised to see a stranger in their living room but are soon caught up in it all. They offer to let Quackity stay in the apartment so long as he can help pay as well. They manage to land Quackity a small job and with just enough motivation Sapnap convinces him to go to drug rehab meetings.

Sapnap joins him on his first visit, then the next, and then every one after as well. It's not always perfect. Sometimes he comes home to Quackity crying on the floor, telling him he's sorry for relapsing. Sometimes Quackity isn't home at all until the next day, his eyes bloodshot and apologies spewing from his lips. But little by little, he gets off of them. Little by little, he finds something to replace the weightless feeling he felt on drugs. More like someone.

It's about a year into Quackity living with them and the two soulmates have yet to make anything official. Sapnap is infatuated with Quackity and would love to do nothing more than just ask him to finally be official, but he doesn't want to make the first move. It's all down to how Quackity feels about it and what he wants. He will wait forever if he has to, just so his soulmate is comfortable and happy. 

Sapnap is sitting besides Quackity as he waits for the meeting to end. He doesn't really pay attention to much, mostly because he doesn't understand it all. He lays a comforting hand on Quackity's, rubbing his thumb on the back of it a few times if he ever feels the boy shake or his voice wavers. He's learned a lot about Quackity through these meetings and he's never once thought any different of him because of it. He finally comes back to reality when he sees the group standing up. He looks over at Quackity and gives him a smile.

" Are you feeling alright?" He always asks this question after, making sure he isn't overwhelmed.

" I feel really good, actually," Quackity responds. They hold the others' hands as they walk out of the meeting center. They make their way to a pizza restaurant. The way Sapnap first got Quackity to go to these meetings is by offering to pay for food after. Now it's become more of a habit to eat out afterwards. They sit down at a booth and both decide to get a pizza to share.

" So I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now," Quackity suddenly says. Sapnap nods his head to give him the go to and Quackity takes a deep breath. " I know it's been about a year and all, so I'm just kind of wondering. Why haven't you asked me out?"

" I've been waiting for you."

Quackity stills and looks up at Sapnap from where he was looking down at his own fingers.

" I don't want to ask you because I don't want to pressure you. I feel like when you are ready you'll let me know. I love you so much and will be happy with whatever you choose," Sapnap whispers, his voice soft and kind. Quackity can already feel the tears forming in his eyes. This entire time he just thought that Sapnap got over him and that he didn't care anymore. He knows they are good friends, but he thought that Sapnap didn't love him like a soulmate while he was growing all of these feelings. Almost every single day he falls more in love with Sapnap. The way he wakes up in the mornings besides him, the way Sapnap comforts him and joins him at meetings, the way Sapnap tells him stories and jokes around with him. Quackity couldn't help but fall in love.

Quackity doesn't even realize he's crying until he feels Sapnap slide into his booth and wrap him in his arms. Quackity sits there as Sapnap's hand slides into his beanie to pet and scratch at his head, something that comforts him a lot. Quackity soon calms down and leans into Sapnap's hold.

" I love you so much," Sapnap whispers and Quackity can't stop the words from spilling out of his mouth.

" I love you too."

Quackity has never once told Sapnap that. Sapnap doesn't loosen his hold as soft sniffles come from him and Quackity turns to see Sapnap smiling with tears in his eyes. He's about to say something before he looks up to see their waiter holding their pizza, giving them a weird look.

" Can we have that to go actually," Quackity asks politely and even though the waiter rolls their eyes they leave. Sapnap finally pulls away with a laugh at realizing how embarrassing the situation is.

" What a loser, you got caught crying in a pizza shop," Quackity teases.

" Oh shut up, you cried first!"

" But I didn't get caught!"

They both laugh and tease each other until the waiter comes back out with their pizza in a box. They take the pizza and finally make their way back home. The moment they enter the door they both groan as loud moans come from the back of the apartment. They're not surprised, just annoyed that the neighbors will probably be knocking on their door again asking them to keep it down. They lay the pizza on the kitchen counter and both take a few slices before making their way to the couch, turning on the TV to try and tune out the moans. Turns out they think of it as a challenge and get louder. Sapnap and Quackity cuddle together and eat their pizza, as a cheesy sitcom comes on. When the moans finally die out Quackity starts to thank god in Spanish. Sapnap can't help but laugh before turning his head at the sound of a door opening. George walks into view, no sign of Dream behind him.

" Don't you dare take the pizza," Sapnap warns.

" It's for Dream's aftercare," George retorts, grabbing almost the entire rest of the pizza in one plate. Sapnap just rolls his eyes before pulling Quackity closer to him.

" He better be able to walk. You know he's got work tomorrow," Quackity is the one to call out.

" He already took off," George responds before finally leaving and shutting the door to their room. They're finally happy that the two have stopped, but something hangs heavy in the air. Words hanging on both their tongues that they just can't get out. On the TV in front of them a guy is trying to ask a girl out but stumbling over his words. She giggles and kisses him on the lips saying that she would want nothing more.

Quackity turns to look at Sapnap, the younger looking back. His head is resting on Sapnap's chest, lips just mere inches from Sapnap's own. They both start to lean in, growing so close. Sapnap can feel Quackity's breath fan across his lips and the cool metal of his snakebites just barely touch his bottom lip. Sapnap pulls away and gives Quackity a small frown.

" Not without our third," Sapnap says. Quackity frowns and Sapnap is quick to speak up. " It's not that I don't want to! I just really want us all to be together for our first kisses. I don't want them to feel left out."

" Can we still be together?"

" Of course you idiot! Just no kisses," Sapnap says before ruffling Quackity's hair from under his beanie. They cuddle on the couch, excited about their now official relationship and excited when they finally meet their third. Lucky for them, the wait isn't too long.

A week passes and they're once again in Quackity's meeting. Sapnap notices Quackity's tense aura and keeps a constant hold on the boy throughout the meeting. Finally, everyone stands up and starts to leave.

" Are you feeling alright," Sapnap asks his weekly question.

" I don't know, I think I'm having withdrawals again," Quackity says, his body shaking like a leaf. Sapnap holds his boyfriend in his arms and hums softly to calm him down, a soothing hand sliding under his beanie to pet his hair.

" Let's get you some coffee," Sapnap suggests. Quackity smiles and nods. Whenever Quackity felt like having withdrawals he would get coffee to feel better. It gives him just the right amount of caffeine to almost give him a pseudo high and feel better. Sapnap would be worried, but he'd rather have Quackity as a coffee addict than a drug addict.

" I know a little shop that just opened nearby, they have books we can read as well." Sapnap links his hand with Quackity, their matching tattoos against each other. Like Sapnap said, the shop is not too far and when they walk in, an old lady stands behind the counter. There are shelves stacked with books and behind the counter are two registers, one for coffee and one to check out books. They walk up to the lady and she gives them a sweet smile.

" How may I help you," She asks.

" I was just wondering if we could order some coffee and look around," Sapnap says, gesturing his hand out. The lady looks at the tattoo on his wrist and her smile brightens.

" Yes one moment," She says to the two before turning around," Karl! May you come down here to help these customers."

" One moment," A shaky voice shouts from the backroom. They all laugh as they hear a few clatters and a boy comes out from behind the door wearing a colorful hoodie with multiple swirls on it. Quackity can't help but notice that the swirls look familiar.

" Sorry, ma'am," He says to the lady, giving her an awkward smile. She waves her hand before leaving to the back. He turns to look at Sapnap and Quackity and he suddenly stops. It's quiet for a moment as they all look at each other.

" Ah! I'm so s-sorry about that. Um hi, I'm Karl! What w-wuld you two like," Karl stutters over his words a bright pink blush across his cheeks. Sapnap laughs and orders himself a sweet drink while Quackity orders a bitter one. He gets it so the taste will hopefully help him get off coffee once he's finally off drugs.

" That will be $7.38. I'll j-just be a moment," He says before taking the money Sapnap hands him and returning the change. Sapnap and Quackity look around as they wait for Karl to finish their drinks, interested in the different books that they have. One series looks especially interesting.

" Tales of the SMP," Quackity asks as he pulls the book out from the shelf. They hear a loud clatter and look over to see Karl with a bright smile on his face and a plastic measuring cup on the floor. He instantly seizes up and groans before picking up the cup and putting in the sink before cleaning up the mess on the floor. The two boyfriends can't help but laugh at how cute the other boy is.

" Sorry about that. Just n-no one has ever shown interest in my stories before," Karl mumbles out, just loud enough for the other boys to hear him.

" Wait, you wrote these," Quackity asks as he looks at the series on the shelf. Karl nods shyly.

" Yo, that's so cool! What is the series about?"

" Well, it goes through the perspective of a time traveler. He comes from a broken world and he travels to the past and future to figure out and fix his world so everyone can be happy. The only problem is he slowly is losing his memory in the process."

" How much is the entire series," Quackity asks excitedly.

" Babe, I don't know if you have enough-"

" It's free! You guys can take it, I'll pay the store back for it," Karl interrupts.

" But it's your stories-"

" Honestly! I'm just happy someone actually has an interest in them." Karl blushes and gives them a bright smile. They look at each other and Sapnap sighs before Quackity giddily grabs all of the books in the series and piles them up on the counter. While Karl was making their drinks he pulled his sleeves down to reveal his wrists. So when he hands the two their drinks it feels as if all time stops. On Karl's left wrist is a planet with two rings of music notes, on the other is a heart made out of swirls and other smaller hearts. Karl gives them a weird look before looking down at their wrists as well.

" You're our third," Quackity says softly. Karl's eyes widen and he looks up to the two, his smile somehow managing to grow even brighter.

" You two are my soulmates!" Karl let's go of the drinks before jumping up and down from behind the counter. " I didn't know if what I was feeling at first was right but it was, you two are my soulmates!"

Quackity and Sapnap look at each other with a bright smile on their faces. They finally found their missing piece. Sapnap knows that Quackity will probably have to take some time to at least get to know Karl, but by the smile on his boyfriend's face he knows it won't take too long.

" Are you able to take off," Sapnap asks. Karl gives Sapnap a small nod before yelling towards the back. They get a small 'of course you idiot' in response and Karl places his books in a bag and cleans up a bit before clocking out and joining the boys as they walk on their way home.

" I'm Sapnap, and this is Quackity," He motions to the shortest boy. They talk about a lot on the walk to the apartment. Sapnap and Quackity tell Karl about how they met and everything about Quackity being a past non believer and druggie. Karl says he'll wait as long as Quackity deems fit before he's a part of the relationship. Karl always grew up believing in the system. When he saw that he has two soulmates, he thought he was extra lucky, and even now he knows he is. He can't stop talking to the two boys and telling them all about his life and his writing. How he came to Florida because he thought the scenery would be a great place to write his books. How the manager at the shop allows him to live in the shops attic as long as he works there. He even talks about his family back home and friends that he's made. They finally reach the apartment and talk all night. Karl ends up falling asleep on the couch and spending the night. The next morning sets the beginning of a constant routine.

Sapnap and Quackity will visit Karl after work and bring him to the apartment to just talk and learn more and more about each other. It barely takes a month before Quackity is already telling Sapnap that he's ready for Karl to be a part of the relationship. Sapnap would joke about being jealous if he wasn't also as equally in love with the writer. So they follow their routine of taking Karl home and instead of bringing Karl to the room Quackity grabs his wrist and pulls him to his and Sapnap's shared bedroom. Karl gives them a confused glance before Quackity engulfs Karl in a tight hug.

" We love you, Karl." It's enough for Karl to know exactly what he's talking about and he instantly hugs back. Sapnap joins in from behind Karl and snuggles his face into his neck.

" I love you guys too." They hold each other close and bask in the warmth. Karl giggles when Sapnap breathes against his neck and soon enough they all get into a tickling fight. Sapnap is attacking Karl while Quackity is trying his best to defend him, only getting tickled in the process. This continues until all three are breathing heavily in exhaustion and lying on their backs. Karl is the first to sit up and the other two join him. They can all feel the tension rising.

" So, have you two," Karl cuts himself off, a small frown crossing his face.

" No! We almost once, but we didn't actually kiss. We wanted to wait for you," Quackity says and Karl's face instantly lights up.

" You guys waited for me?"

" Of course! You were our third and we didn't want you to feel left out when we finally found you," Sapnap assures. Karl feels overwhelmingly loved and wraps an arm around both of them before pulling them close to him. Once again they're in a hugging pile, each being side by side in a circle. Once again the tension feels high and an idea comes to Karl's head.

" Let's all lean in for it. That way no one's officially left out in our first kiss," He suggests. The others are instantly in agreement. So they all hover their faces an equal distance away before Karl starts to count down.

" 3."

They all start to lean in. Karl giggles and the others can't help but follow along.

" 2."

They grow even closer. Sapnap is already closing his eyes, his excitement getting the best of him.

" 1."

They finally all connect their lips, one half at least connected to the others. It doesn't last for long before they all fall back and start laughing.

" Quackity, why is your lip ring so cold," Karl whines out.

" Ask Sapnap why his lips are so chapped," Quackity complains back.

" Oh don't be rude! Karl's the one who tastes like bitter coffee!"

They complain about the others lips for a while before finally calming down and looking at each other again.

" I think it's only fair that we've all now kissed that we kiss around in a circle," Sapnap suggests. Once again they're all in agreement except for the fact of who gets to kiss the others first.

" I think I should because I'm baby," Quackity says. Karl only rolls his eyes before pushing Quackity over.

" The only thing your baby in is your height." Quackity is quick to curse at Karl, yelling at him about how he's not small and he still has time to grow.

" How about Karl kisses me, I kiss you, and then you kiss Karl," Sapnap suggests to Quackity.

" Why do I not get the first kiss," Quackity whines out his arms latching around Sapnap's torso.

" Because you get two kisses in a row and the last kiss," Sapnap says. Quackity thinks about it a moment. Not only does he get the last kiss but that means he can kiss Karl as long as he wants. So he nods his head and pulls away from Sapnap.

So Sapnap and Karl look at each other. Karl may be shy, but he isn't afraid to be the first to move into the kiss, threading his fingers into Sapnap's raven hair and pulling him in for a kiss. Sapnap let's out a small squeak in surprise before closing his eyes and kissing back. Quackity was right about Sapnap's semi chapped lips and he once again tastes the bitterness of coffee on Karl's lips. Neither of them want to pull away, but the soft whining of their other boyfriend causes them to chuckle and move away.

" You know what, you are the biggest baby ever," Karl says and Quackity gives him a nod with a small huff. Sapnap rolls his eyes, the confidence from kissing Karl helping him caress Quackity's cheek before pulling him in for the kiss. The cool metal of Quackity's snakebites sends a chill through his body. It's really soft and Sapnap runs his thumb tenderly across Quackity's cheek. Quackity hums into the kiss before finally pulling away and giving Sapnap a playful wink.

Finally, Quackity turns to Karl and squishes his face in both of his hands, the boy playfully laughing and swatting his hands away.

" Stop being a dork," Karl says but is cut off when Quackity's lips meet his. Once again the cold metal of his snakebites causes Karl to shiver, but Karl just wraps his arms around Quackity's neck. They end up kissing for a bit longer and Sapnap shows his envy by wrapping his arms around Karl and kissing his cheek. Karl laughs and breaks the kiss to give Sapnap a small kiss on the lips.

" Hey! No fair you two already kissed," Quackity whines out again. Sapnap leans forward to give him a peck on the lips before pulling back.

" Is that better you baby?"

" Is that better you baby," Quackity mumbles under his breath and the other two just laugh as they all fall into a snuggling pile. Karl lays on his back in the middle while Sapnap and Quackity hold him in their arms, all of their legs intertwined below them.

" I've been meaning to tell you a few things by the way," Karl states. They both hum in understanding and he takes a deep breath before continuing.

" So I am a slinky hoarder," Karl starts off.

" I'm sorry a what," Quackity asks in disbelief.

" I collect those toy slinkies for a living. If I see one in a store or any that are different in colors, sizes, or shapes I tent to get them. So expect a whole hoard when I finally move in here."

" Move in here? I thought we'd get our own apartment. Just the three of us," Sapnap says.

" I like that," Quackity compliments the idea. Karl nods in agreement holding his boyfriends closer and once again taking a deep breath. They both notice the worry on his face and both give him a kiss on the cheek before snuggling into his neck.

" We are here for you no matter what."

" So I think I am asexual," Karl says. He doesn't think that they will be angry at him for it, but he is worried that being ace might make them sad or they'll be disappointed in him. The only thing he receives is soft coos and more kisses on his cheeks.

" Babe, you don't need to be worried about that. We are here for you and it will always be that way," Sapnap whispers softly. Karl can feel tears forming and he hugs his boyfriends closely.

" I am alright if you want to without me, by the way. Don't feel like you can't do the do without me there," Karl says with a laugh at the end.

" Oh thank god," Quackity jokes.

" Ow!"

Sapnap only laughs after he manages to kick Quackity's leg between their mess of a pile. Karl laughs along with him before they both start to kick at Quackity's legs.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean it," He laughs back, kicking his own feet at them. It's not long before all of them grow tired and get back into their tight cuddle pile. They all whisper to each other and talk about what they're going to do in the future. It doesn't take long before all of them fall asleep, knowing they have their more than one.

**Author's Note:**

> My boissss! I really hope you have enjoyed! Comments are appreciated and tell me if you want me to write anything else! Thank you!


End file.
